


On The Moon

by Kasper7489



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasper7489/pseuds/Kasper7489
Summary: Donald looks around his cell on the moon in hopes of finding a way out of it.





	On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking! I'm an aspiring writer, but all my writing tends to lean towards scripting as I'm actually more of a cartoonist. I wanted to try my hand at more traditional writing though and I figured fanfiction was a good way to practice and grow. Please let me know what you think! And constructive criticism is welcome (Though I must ask you not to be too harsh, I realize I have a long way to go).

        Donald at first struggled, but quickly saw the fruitlessness of it. There were too many people about and he knew nothing about where he was, there also wasn’t exactly another species to go to for help as far as he knew. Maybe it would have been better to try and escape to figure out a way home on his own? But expecting to have access to the ship would only be naive. That didn’t stop him from fighting of course, but he knew when to look at a situation realistically.  
        It wasn’t a long walk and before he knew it he found himself locked into a dungeon (cripes, a dungeon? really?). Nearly everything had been made of gold and the dungeon was no exception. It had only been a few hours and already Donald could feel himself going stir crazy. Him and his luck (or lack thereof). Sitting uselessly wouldn’t serve him though, and he allowed himself only 30 minutes to process his situation.  
        Donald was on the moon. Donald was on the moon and he was currently imprisoned for who knows why. Had Della been here the entire time? How could they have missed this? If Della had been here, was she why . . . ? No, no point contemplating why he had been jailed, that won’t do anything for him. It’d only been a short while, but Donald doubted the aliens would be back to check on him anytime soon. They only appeared to regard him with disdain, which didn’t exactly bode well for future visits. Hoping to explain himself didn’t seem like a likely route.  
        Donald looked around his cell. There wasn’t much to it. It may be gold, but that didn’t exactly mean it was nice. It had a lone bed as well as a high up window with bars. The floor was plain and there were no other objects in the small ‘room.’ All sides were bricked except for the barred side that faced the hallway. There also wasn’t anyone else down here with him.  
        Donald may not exactly be the most outspokenly adventurous of the family, but he could hold his own. In other words, the window may be awfully high up, but he didn’t doubt his ability to reach it. The window looked to be about twice his height up. Not wanting to waste his energy trying to jump to it, Donald made his way to his bed. It didn’t give him much in terms of height, but everything helped.  
        Readying himself, Donald leapt towards the window. It was a close thing, but his fingers just barely grasped the ledge before he fell with a grunt. He took a moment to catch his breath before heading back to the bed. He considered how it would appear to his jailers if he was found having moved the bed, but he looked around at the other cells and saw how they were neglected. No one ever seemed to come down her and he doubted anyone would seriously notice if his bed was moved an inch or two. He readied himself and with no small amount of effort (why give a prisoner a bed made of gold? God that’s heavy) he moved it just a little.  
        With the bed moved Donald should be able to reach the window. He got onto the bed and made another jump. This time he successfully grabbed hold of the bars and hung limply from the window. Slowly he pulled himself onto the ledge and overlooked his new view.  
        There wasn’t much to it, a few far off buildings but mostly the plain surface of the moon. He must be near the edge of the . . . town? City? He really should have been paying more attention. Never mind that though, He can’t exactly hold himself up forever. The first thing he needed to do was test the strength of the bars. With some effort Donald positioned his feet to hold steady against the wall rather than dangle and then pulled. As expected, the bars didn’t so much as budge. Even after what was likely a long time since they were put in, gold wouldn’t be easy to move.  
        With this confirmed, Donald dropped down. He would have to think of another way out. He began tapping around on the floor. If it wasn’t a solid block of gold he may have a chance of finding a secret tunnel, or hell just making one. He bent down close to inspect it and began meticulously looking over it. He was only a few minutes into his task when a cough sounded behind him. He quickly turned to find one of the aliens, tall and purple, observing him with a harsh expression. Her overconfident demeanor was only undercut by what seemed to be the slightest bit of hesitance.  
        “ You. What’s your name?”


End file.
